


Indiscretions

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Librarian Hermione Granger, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions Master Severus Snape, Previously Established Consent, Professors, Punishment, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severus and Hermione roleplay! The Hogwarts Librarian needs to be punished, and the Potions Master must teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You must admit, you brought this on yourself." (Funny Games)
> 
> (Thank you to my beta, K!)

Severus could barely keep his wits about him; he and Hermione had planned out a new scene to play and he was nearly giddy with excitement. How incredibly immature of him, he knew, but he also recognized the absolute miracle it was that he was married to the brilliant and sexy witch in the first place, let alone that he’d survived the war _and_ avoided Azkaban.

His scarred fingers adjusted the pillows on the small couch by the crackling fire before checking on the quilt that adorned their large bed. Severus took a moment to glare at it - sunset orange, at Hermione’s insistence for House neutrality - but his attention was torn to the door that acted as a portrait hole on the other side.

With a glance at his watch, he smirked, “Punctual as always.” Long strides took him to the entrance before he took a deep breath, allowing the facade he would take on to overcome his features. 

Ah, _there_ was that crease above his eyebrows that she’d frequently massaged away. And he could feel the stiffness in his shoulder blades as he stood straighter, pulling him to his full height of 188cm. The portrait hole creaked open and his eyes raked over the tower of books that teetered in the librarian’s arms.

“Good evening, Professor Snape! Your books arrived today.” He made a non-committal grunt but stepped aside to let Hermione pass. “Thank you,” she said and made her way into his - _their -_ sitting room. She set the heavy pile on a side table, gave an exasperated sigh, and pushed the frizzing hair from where it tickled her nose.

“Are they all here?” Severus drawled, making deliberately slow steps towards her. His dark eyes met hers and he could see the nervous giddiness in her expression, matching his own hidden emotions.

She was a better actor than he’d ever given her credit for; Gryffindors were notoriously bad liars, but Severus wondered if his wife perfected her acting in her fantasies or perhaps in front of the mirror. “Unfortunately not,” Hermione said, eyes downcast to the pile with sadness, “The new release of _Dreidger’s Draughts_ was completely sold out-

“Are you telling me,” he interrupted, “that you did not submit a pre-order? As - I - requested?” he emphasized.

Hermione looked up at him through hooded eyes, “N-no sir. I- I didn’t.”

Severus sniffed in annoyance but motioned for her to go on.

“And the-” she cleared her throat, “the shop has had difficulty finding the First Edition of _Bingley’s Best Brews_ you purchased.”

With a steadying inhale through his nose, Severus stared at his wife - or, as she was in this scene, the librarian. “Anything else?”

“No, I- er, I think that was it.”

He spared a short glare at her before reaching for the stack. Hermione jumped away from it, her hands smoothing the robes on her torso as if to dry sweat from them. Severus deftly searched the collection before stopping at the final tome. “Where is _Elixirs of Ecstasy_ , Miss Granger?”

A small gasp escaped her, ink-smudged fingers covering her mouth in a very convincing show of shock. “Oh Merlin, no! Please tell me it’s there. I was so sure - I could have sworn - !”

“Silence, Miss Granger,” he said sternly, palm out before his body, “I have heard enough of your excuses.”

“Yes, sir. I’m so sorry, sir-”

“Didn’t we discuss the kinds of consequences that would befall you if you continued to fail in my _very simple_ requests?”

He watched as she pretended to swallow thickly. “Y-yes, sir. I understand,” she whispered. She took a shuddering breath but the gleam in her eye sparkled even brighter. Severus pushed away his rising excitement to sit on the couch, his knees apart, ready to brace for her weight.

Patting his thigh, Severus invited her to his lap. She hesitated, cheeks flushing pink before she undid the clasp of her robe. Purple cloth fluttered to the floor, leaving her in a simple white blouse and plum trousers. She stepped toward him when he _tsk_ ed.

“Ah ah, Miss Granger. Down to your underthings.” Her face flooded again, now an intense shade of red as she removed her shoes, socks, and clothes. Carefully crawling across the couch, Hermione situated herself face-down into the couch, her crotch against his, awaiting punishment.

Long fingers drew circles on her bum, though he was annoyed at the matching bra and panty set blocking him from her soft flesh. Goosebumps started across her lower back, spreading up to her neck and down her arms like a wildfire.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Miss Granger?” he drawled, voice purring deeply with desire.

“Yes sir,” Hermione whispered, even as her body shook from nerves and excitement. His fingers continued to swirl across her bum, nurturing her anticipation for what would come next.

“Count,” he said simply, before his elbow flicked hard and a resounding _smack_ echoed through the chambers.

Hermione jumped at the sound, but a sexy mewl escaped her. “One.” With a flat hand, Severus made a few more circles before spanking her again. “Two,” she whispered.

“Louder,” he commanded, spanking her once more.

“Three!”

“Is that what you call me?” Another smack.

“Four, sir!” Smack. “Five, sir!” Smack, “Six, sir!”

Hermione was practically vibrating with pent-up arousal and Severus’ pants felt tighter with each spank. Good Merlin, he loved this woman and all the dirty things she wanted to try.

His fingers trailed across her bum once more then up to her lower back and down her hip before reversing back to her bum and between her legs. “I don’t think you’ve been penalized enough, Miss Granger. Do you?”

Another mewl escaped her, though the wetness in her panties gave away her true emotions. “S-Sir?”

Severus pulled her panties aside and felt her growing need. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “My, my, Miss Granger. You certainly have responded.”

Hermione moaned as his fingers glided against her wet folds, teasing without ever entering. “Yes, sir.”

He nodded curtly, “And now that you’ve prepared for your true punishment, we shall begin. You must learn to take responsibility for what people request of you, Miss Granger. It is your job to do these things,” he said. Hermione looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling and she grinned at him. 

“I appreciate that you will take the time to teach me a lesson, Professor Snape,” she said coyly, sitting up slightly on her hands and knees. “You have so much on your plate already, and if I’m ever to be taken seriously here, I’ll need a stern hand to ensure I learn every lesson.”

 _Yes,_ he praised, _She was still interested._ They had set up a code the evening before, a way to end the scene if either of them were uncomfortable. But his wife was still enjoying herself, and more than that, she wanted _more._

Well, he would be happy to deliver.

“You are entirely too pleased with your punishment, Miss Granger. I believe I must _up the ante_ , as they say.”

Her eyes looked up at him, sweet and innocent. “Oh, but sir- I thought-”

“Move,” he commanded.

Hermione did so, standing to her feet and moving to the end of the couch as Severus strolled to their bedroom. “Follow me.” Her bare feet padded across the cold stone floor until they reached the bed. He motioned to the bed with a flat hand, “As you were.”

Her gaze drifted to the bed, acting shy and unsure of herself, but inside she was begging for him. Climbing onto the mattress, she braced her weight on her hands and knees. “Like this, Professor?”

Severus nearly growled at the sight of her: lace barely hiding her needy, dripping core, strong thighs holding her up, round bum in the air. He reached out and unclasped her bra. “You shall be bare for your discipline, Miss Granger.”

“ _Oh, yes,”_ she whispered, but levelled her voice once more. “Yes, sir.”

“And these,” he drawled, playing with the side of her panties, “Unnecessary.” Finding the section they’d ripped and darned before, Severus ripped the cloth apart. Hermione moaned loudly.

He sank to the floor on his own knees, face perfectly aligned to her dripping core. His warm breath ghosted against her, causing Hermione’s legs to quiver wantonly. With a smirk at her reaction, Severus continued his ministrations on her bum, his palm rubbing wide circles before he spanked her with a resounding smack!  
  
“You’ve been so naughty,” he growled, his breath tickling her.

“ _So_ naughty, Professor,” Hermione whispered. “Please, sir. _Please_ punish me.”

His cock twitched brazenly in his trousers, so he flicked his wrist and divested himself of his own robes and accessories, leaving him bare to the chilly dungeons. The heat of their combined need warmed him to the bone; he could see and smell her desperate want as it glistened in the candlelight.

Without warning, Severus gripped her arse and licked her folds. Hermione arched her back more in response, allowing him better access to the sweet yet musty mixture between her legs. His tongue was soft, wet, and perfectly warm against her slit. “I’ve been so bad,” she whispered, unable to find her voice.

Severus could only moan in response, too drunk on her taste and sounds to reply properly. When Hermione hissed and gripped the bedsheets, he stood once more.

“Are you being properly disciplined, Miss Granger?” She could only moan, a plea for his body and all that he offered.

Taking himself in hand, he slid it against her core but did not enter, eliciting a hiss from the witch. “Severus,” she whispered, desire evident in her voice.

Severus ran his member down her entrance once more before leaning over her. “ **You must admit, you brought this on yourself** ,” he growled in her ear and then buried himself into her in a single thrust.

They both broke character as loud, throaty moans escaped them, uninhibited and unabashed

“Gods, Hermione,” Severus whispered, his fingers gripping her hips.

“Yes, Severus,” she hissed, “Punish me.” He moaned again, his grip tightening as he pushed and pulled her, their bodies grinding with a primal instinct to touch, squeeze, _feel_.

With each slow thrust, the two let out slow groans. When Hermione hooked her feet around the back of his calves, Severus picked up the pace. Rutting behind her, his pale fingers reached around for the bundle of nerves between her legs. He stroked with each thrust, pounding her until her breath was ragged.

“You’ve been so naughty,” Severus murmured, enjoying the heady gasps that escaped her. “Cum for me, Miss Granger.”

“Y-yes- s-sir,” she stuttered, leaning closer into him for maximum friction. “Yes, sir. Yes…. sir!” she keened before being completely overcome with gasping moans. Her fingers gripped the quilt beneath her, twisting in her desperate clutch. “ _Fuuuuck_.”

Severus panted behind her, the sounds of primal bliss pulling him closer to the edge, “Hermione-” he whispered, “Oh gods, Herm- i-ne!” A trail of sweet fire burned down his legs as he shattered, pulsing inside of her and groaning heavily with each crest and trough of his orgasm. His thrusts grew slower, weaker, until he was completely spent.

Gently rested his head against her back. They laid there gasping for air as they came down from their highs, the air stale with sex but warm with their combined intimacy. When their breathing finally calmed, Severus collapsed next to her and pulled her against his side.

“Have you been properly punished, Miss Granger?” he drawled in exhaustion.

Hermione hummed in satisfaction but grinned up at him. “I may have to atone for a few more indiscretions. _Sir.”_


End file.
